Outer space
|image = S02e12 outer space.png |aka = Space |type = Void |location = Ubiquitous |species = |first = Fanning the Flames |last = Phantom Planet }} Outer space is the term used to describe everything that exists outside of the Earth's atmosphere. It is mostly empty space, but also contains matter such as stars, planets, comets, and meteoroids. It also contains the solar system, Earth's planetary neighborhood. People often observe outer space from Earth by stargazing, either for science or recreation. Scientific organizations, such as NASA and Axion Labs, have sent spacecraft and satellites into space. History Outer space is briefly seen in "Fanning the Flames," when the signal for Ember's concert broadcast is sent up into space to a satellite, which sends it all over the world to people's televisions. In "Pirate Radio," Danny, Tucker, and Sam stargaze from the top of the Ops Center with a telescope and see a couple of meteors falling. In "Flirting With Disaster," Technus hacks the Cybertron Mega Computer and takes over its satellite in space. He then uses the satellite to send commands back down to various locations on Earth to cause havoc. Danny flies to space to stop Technus, and Valerie follows to fight Danny. On the way to outer space, Danny takes a moment to revel in the fact that he's living out his dream of being an astronaut. In "Double Cross My Heart," Sam, Tucker, and Gregor all go to the Amity Park Observatory to stargaze. Tucker points out that it's a new moon (however, a full moon is actually shown). In "Claw of the Wild," Sam and Danny stargaze and see a meteor at the end of the episode after Tucker falls asleep. Outer space is heavily featured in "Phantom Planet." At the beginning of the episode, Danny, Sam, and Tucker chase down Vlad through a ghost portal into outer space near Saturn. They defeat Vlad, but the preceding fight causes Vlad's satellite to explode, which causes shockwaves that send the nearby Disasteroid on a collision course with Earth. Space is seen several more times throughout the episode as multiple attempts are made to stop the Disasteroid, including Vlad trying to turn it intangible. Danny finally recruits all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone to help him turn the Earth intangible. In the end, Vlad is seen sitting on a fragment of an asteroid, resigned to being a space nomad, before the Disasteroid comes through and hits him. Planets The planets of the solar system orbit the Sun. During most of Danny Phantom's series development, the solar system had nine planets. In 2006, Pluto was demoted to a dwarf planet, giving the solar system a total of eight planets. Most of these planets are shown at the beginning of "Phantom Planet." For the sake of completeness, here is a list of all nine planets in order from the Sun: *Mercury *Venus *Earth *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto Sightings Gallery Category:Realms Category:Outer space Category:World of Danny Phantom